Luonne kuin kissalla
by Fujipomme
Summary: Kiku kutsuu Heraclesin kyläänsä ja sitten alkaakin tapahtumaan... One Shot!


Luonne kuin Kissalla

Kiku katseli ilmeettömänä pilvettömälle taivaalle. Hän istui puutarhassaan aamuteellä,kunnes huomasi jotain liikettä ruusupuskassa.

Hän käveli puskan luokse ja sieltä käveli esiin vaaleanruskea kissanpentu,mutta sen tassut ja kuono olivat mustat.

"Mistäs sinä tänne tupsahdit?", Kiku sanoi ja kissa rupesi kiehnäämään tämän jalkaa vasten.

"Jiro! Missä sinä olet? Jiro!", joku huusi.

Kiku havahtui ja käveli portille. Hänen ilmeensä kirkastui,kun näki huutelijan. Se oli Heracles. Kiku käänsi katseensa kissaan.

"Oletko sinä Jiro?"

Kissa naukahti,jonka Kiku tulkitsi myöntäväksi vastaukseksi ja nosti kissan syliinsä. Hän avasi portin ja hölkkäsi Heraclesin luo.

"Kiku", Heracles tervehti hymyillen. Hymy vain leveni, kun Heracles tajusi Kikun pitävän Jiroa sylissään.

"Jiro, siinähän sinä. Olin jo huolissani. Kiitos Kiku, olen hyvin pahoillani tästä. Minulla on niin paljon kissoja,että en saa niitä pysymään aisoissa",Heracles sanoi naurahtaen ja otti kissan syliinsä. Kiku punastui hiukan.

Heracles katsoi Kikun kotiin päin, ja hymyili.

"Sinulla on hyvin kaunis koti".

Kiku punastui entistä enemmän.

"Öhh,kiitos. minä…tuota…haluaisitko tulla sisään?",Kiku sanoi änkyttäen. Heracles nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

He jättivät kengät eteiseen ja astuivat suureen olohuoneeseen. Se oli Heraclesin ihmetykseksi hyvin moderni talo,jossa oli vain ripaus vanhaa japanilaista kulttuuria jäljellä.

Kiku kaatoi heille laseihin jääteetä. Heracles jäi tuijottamaan miettiliäänä taulua,jossa oli esitetty surrealistinen,alaston mies. Kiku seisahti hänen viereensä. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi Heraclesin kysymys,johon Kiku ei osannut yhtään varautua.

"Kiku,tykkäätkö sinä miehistä?",Heracles kysyi vakavissaan.

Kiku meinasi tukehtua juomaansa.

"Miehistä, minäkö?", Kiku katsoi järkyttyneenä.

"Niin."

"E…en, miksi si…sinä niin päät…telet?",Kiku kakisteli tuntien itsensä punaiseksi kuin rapu.

Heracles vain hymyili ja joi lasinsa tyhjäksi. Hän astui pari askelmaa lähemmäksi Kikua.

"Ajattelin vain kysäistä. Saadakseni keskustelua aikaan",Heracles sanoi hymyillen. Jiro vaelteli ympäri huonetta ja asettui nukkumaan sohvalle.

"Miksi sinä tuollaista kyselet?",Kiku halusi vajota maan alle. Oli totta,että hän oli katsellut Heraclesia sillä tavalla,mutta ei ollut koskaan rohjennut lähestyä tätä. Heracles laski molempien juomalasit pöydälle ja halasi Kikua. Kiku punastui entisestään. Mutta jokseenkin halaus tuntui Kikusta sykähdyttävältä. Heracles tuoksui raikkaalta ja hänen kätensä tuntui pehmeältä. Ennen kuin Kiku ehti huomatakaan,heidän huulensa kohtasivat. Kiku tunsi olevansa taivaassa.

Heracles kosketteli tätä hellin elein ja se sai japanilaisen punastelemaan.

He menivät patjalle makaamaan ja Heracles alkoi pikkuhiljaa avaamaan Kikun aamutakkia. Hän suuteli tämän kaulaa ja olkapäitä. Kosketukset saivat Kikun kehon värähtelemään.Hänestä tuntui kuin olisi ollut paratiisissa.

Heracles otti omat vaatteensa pois ja heitti ne ympäri huonetta. Nyt he molemmat katselivat toisiaan alastomina. Kiku yritti peittää käsillään itseään.

"Miksi sinä noin teet?",Heracles naurahti.

"Koska…minua hävettää", Kiku vastasi pistäen silmät kiinni.

Heracles naurahti uudestaan ja suuteli Kikun vatsaa. Sitten hän ryömi hiukan alaspäin ja odotti hetken.

Kiku tajusi vasta nyt,mitä mies oli tekemässä,mutta ei pystynyt estämään, kun tunsi sen.

Kiku ei pystynyt enää kontrolloimaan hengitystään. Tuntui kuin sydän haluaisi pois hänen kehostaan.

Heracles tuijotteli hetken aikaan Kikua,joka oli samalla huojentuneen,että pelokkaan näköinen. Sitten hän kurottui suutelemaan japanilaista suulle. Kiku vastasi nyt rajummin,ehkä himonsa vallasta johtuen. Hän tunsi kielensä painaituvan Heraclesin kieltä vasten ja he suutelivat monen minuutin ajan. Samalla Heracles harotti Kikun jalkoja ja odotti vähän aikaa. Kiku katsoi hiukan pelokkaasti. Hän tiesi,mitä tulisi seuraavaksi. tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen kertansa,siksi hän oli hiukan epävarma.

"Heracles,rakastatko sinä minua?", Kiku kysyi varovaisesti.

"Totta kai rakastan. En tekisi tätä ihmiselle,jota en rakastaisi", Heracles vastasi hymysuin. Se sai Kikun hyvälle tuulelle.

"Sattuuko tämä?",Kiku kysyi.

"Se voi aluksi hieman sattua,mutta älä pelkää. Se tuntuu loppua kohden ihanalta", Heracles vakuutti.

Kiku päätti luottaa ystäväänsä. Heracles painoi varovasti itsensä sisään.

"Hengitä syvään",Heracles neuvoi.

Kikusta tuntui hyvin oudolta, mutta samalla lämmin ja pehmeä tunne vallitsi hänessä.

Heracles liikkui todella hitaasti,varoen liikkeitä,jotka voisivat aiheuttaa pienintäkään kipua. Kikun iho oli kalvakka,ja siro kuin posliini,ja Heraclesia pelotti,että hän rikkoisi jotain.

"Voit…mennä…vähän…lujempaa", Kiku sanoi huokahdellen sanojen välissä.

Kreikkalainen nyökkäsi ja alkoi liikuttamaan itseään nopeampaa tahtia. Molempien hengitys tiheni, ja Kikusta tuntui,että häneltä jäi sydämenlyöntejä välistä.

Kiku painoi sormensa Heraclesin hiuksiin ja kiepsautti vahingossa pikkurillinsä tämän hiussuortuvan ympäri.

Äkkiä kuului ääni,joka sai molemmat lopettamaan toimintansa siihen pisteeseen. Heracles punastui ja läpsäytti kämmenensä suunsa eteen.

Oliko tuo…naukahdus?

Kiku katsoi hetken Heraclesia hämmentyneenä. Sitten hän purskahti nauramaan. Heracles katsoi japanilaista hiukan nolona.

"Olen pahoillani",kreikkalainen sanoi katsoen seinään päin.

Kiku kiersi kätensä miehen ympärille ja painoi päänsä tämän niskaan.

"Ei se haittaa. Minusta se oli suloista",Kiku sanoi ja Heracles tunsi itsensä punastuvan uudestaan.

Heracles kääntyi Kikun puoleen ja heidän huulensa kohtasivat taas. He kaatuivat uudelleen patjalle ja jatkoivat siitä mihin jäivät. Tällä kertaa Kikua ei jännittänyt lainkaan ja hän sai luvan silitellä Heraclesin hiuskiehkuraa miltein määrin.

Huokausten seassa kuului vähän väliä naukahduksia, jotka saivat heidät nauramaan.

Hikisenä Heracles irrottautui Kikusta,kun tämä oli päässyt huippukohtaansa. Nyt he makasivat keskellä patjaa, vain lakana peittona. Heracles mietti,olisiko hänen pitänyt mennä kotiin,ja oli aikeissa lähteä, kunnes käsi tarrautui hänen ranteeseensa.

"Kiitos", Kiku sanoi hymyillen. Vastaukseksi hän sai pitkän suudelman,joka sai hänen hengensä salpaamaan uudelleen.

Heracles keräsi vaatteensa lattialta, pukeutui ja vielä ovensuussa kääntyi katsomaan Kikua. Kiku tallusti vielä eteiseen ja halasi miestä pitkään. Vielä lopuksi hän kiepsautti pikkusormensa kiehkuran ympärille.

"Nauh",Heracles naukahti ja katosi ovesta.

"Luonne kuin kissalla",Kiku naurahti suljeutuneelle ovelle ja käveli takaisin olohuoneeseen.Hän pysähtyi taulun eteen,jota Heracles oli ihaillut.

"Taidan minä vähän pitääkin miehistä",Kiku sanoi taululle ja meni takaisin nukkumaan.


End file.
